


Well, This Explains a Lot

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [103]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Crack, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: I can't be the only one with this theory.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran & Jim Moriarty
Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/700461
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	Well, This Explains a Lot

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #31, **And To Think That It Happened On Montague Street:** Whether it involves Holmes' old rooms or just the general location, include Montague Street somehow in today's work.

The Professor looked over his box of papers. Moran nodded but found his snifter a more interesting study.

"Yes, Colonel. These were the first building blocks of my syndicate that now spans the world. Blackmail was a good test of my ability to acquire operatives and move my influence out beyond a few transgressing fellow professors. But the actual work was sordid and unimaginative – sexual peccadilloes have not changed for centuries – and I required more interesting fodder. I left my high-ended work in this field to that little snake Milverton and moved on."

Moran had come here for an assignment, not to hear a biography. However, he knew better than to interrupt his boss when he was in a loquacious mood.

"However, I required anonymity. People knew who I was in that Sussex school. I determined to vanish from all English eyes and thus from memory here. I left, going as far as I could go and still be part of the Empire I planned to make my own.

 _Australia_.

"Australia." A reptilian smile briefly thinned the Professor's lips without ever reaching the glittering eyes. "A continent full of criminals – who would notice one more? Especially one who eschewed outward crimes like stage robbery.

"When I first came to Victoria I had rooms in Capulet Street."

Moran choked on his brandy.


End file.
